


My Better Half

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Brothers, George writes Fred a letter, I'm so sorry, POV George Weasley, Spoilers, We love the Weasley Twins, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Days after the Battle of Hogwarts, George writes his brother a letter that he knows will never be delivered.





	My Better Half

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine!  
I really love the Weasley Twins, so here's a letter from George to Fred  
(This is obviously JUST BROTHERLY, not a slash fic)
> 
> Please don't repost

Dear Fred,

You're gone, and _blimey_... what am I supposed to do?

The business I can handle- Ron and Percy offered to lend a hand. And I guess I can handle comforting Mum and Dad, and protecting Ginny and Harry and Ron.

But living without you?

Bloody _hell_, Fred. How am I supposed to live without _you?_

I didn't say it often, Fred, but I think we both knew: we understood each other, yeah? Never one without the other, two peas in a pod. Mum would always have us confused. Sometimes she still thinks I'm you.

You were my better half, Freddy. The only person I knew I could always count on. The only guy in our school that could give Umbridge as bad a scare as you did. 

I have other brothers, but I only have one twin.

And that's you.

That _was_ you.

I'm not going to be the same. But I'll keep the joke shop open. And I'll torment Percy as always. And I'll give Harry the big brother talk the day he marries Ginny.

But you gotta look after them, too, Fred. 

I miss you, and I'll never forget you. (How could I? I have your face!)

Love you.

George

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and give kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
